This invention relates to a scroll compressor, especially to a scroll compressor in which a clearance between scroll wraps varies in accordance with speed of revolution.
In a conventional scroll compressor as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 50-32512, a centrifugal force of an orbiting scroll member seals seal a radial clearance between scroll wraps, and a link mechanism or a spring force is applied in the direction opposite to the centrifugal force direction of the orbiting scroll member to reduce the sealing force to a suitable degree. In some cases, a force of compressed gas is used to seal the radial clearance between scroll wraps.
In the above mentioned art, the centrifugal force of the orbiting scroll member moves the orbiting scroll member raedially outwardly and presses the orbiting scroll member on a side wall of a stationary scroll wrap so that the radial clearance between the scroll wraps is reduced or eliminated. When the speed of orbital motion of the orbiting scroll member is increased, a contact force between the scroll wraps increases and large forces are generated on the scroll wraps, so that there are possibility of damaging and problems of increased vibration d noise generated by the contacts between the scroll wraps.